Talk:Spinner Mason/@comment-5261392-20131218230050
Since we're so close to getting to 1K, why not write an essay to try to get to that goal? :3 Why I Love Spinner Mason I don't know if people understand how much I LOVE Spinner, to be quite honest. I feel like I don't express my love for him very much, but he's one of my favorite characters and I consider him a king. The main reason I love Spinner is because he's had amazing development, matured so much during his time at Degrassi, and grew up to be a strong, loving man. Now, I'm not sure if this is an unpopular opinion, but I didn't ''completely ''hate him in the first three seasons. Yes, he was an immature bully and I absolutely despised the way he treated Marco in particular, but I had such a soft spot for him. He was so hilarious, was realistic and he had his moments where he could be sweet and protective. Of course, I strongly disliked him in Season 4 and I didn't really see him as a victim when Jimmy and his other friends stopped talking to him. He was sorry that Jimmy was shot, but look at it from Jimmy's perspective - would you forgive someone who indirectly caused you to be paralyzed? As much as I love Spinner, I'm not going to victimize him. However, this was just the beginning of very important character growth and maturing that would lead Spinner to be one of my all time favorites. In Season 5, he was trying so hard to be a good person. Spinner as a Christian was so different from seasons 1-4 Spinner. Even though I prefer Parcy and Spane, I love Sparcy because Darcy helped Spinner to mature as a person and made him a better, kinder man. He disappointed me when he cheated on Darcy, but unlike Spinner from the first few seasons, you could tell he was genuinely sorry and remorseful for hurting her. Season 6 was a pretty good season for Spinner. He and Jimmy were friends again and this solidified their BROTP status for me. I love how they tried to make a t-shirt company together - they were like working partners :') And of course, Spinner saved Jimmy from being robbed. Again, Spinner seemed to care a lot more about Jimmy and was generally a kinder person. Season 7 is without a doubt my favorite Spinner season. He was AMAZING. His cancer storyline is one of the best storylines that Degrassi has ever done because of how real and intense it felt. Shane's acting was flawless. If this storyline proved anything, it was that Spinner was a badass not to be messed with and was an extremely strong character who no matter what shit he went through, would always come back. Enough said. In Seasons 8 and 9, he was a lot tamer but in the best way possible. He was still hilarious and goofy, but this time was more caring, supportive, and loving. He grew so much as a character and treated Jane like a queen. I wasn't the biggest fan of his send off, but I still love him so much. In short, I love Spinner because of how he changed for the better, his strength, humor, and good heart. One of my favorites always ♥